Sleepwalking
by DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Songfic for Sleepwalking by Bring Me the Horizon. How will a Hero deal with loosing himself to a Wolf? Rated T unneccesarily. *Had to correct song above, apologies for getting it wrong the first time.


Each time he had closed his eyes, the Wolf had taken control. Each time the Wolf had closed its eyes, his had opened. He had experienced the "Switches" before he first entered the Twilight, but only occasionally, few and far between. Never like he had after becoming the Hero. Even a year after Midna's decision to shatter the Mirror, they hadn't died down.

In a way, he knew it was bad he was so unconcerned with the Wolf's control. But as long as things continued the way they did, as long as the Wolf did not harm anyone…he was fine. He didn't mind that each time he slept, the Wolf came out.

Or, at least he hadn't cared until people began telling him he had done things he had no memory of.

It had always seemed natural that he remembered nothing of what the Wolf did. He lived his life, and the Wolf lived its. But now, for the first time in his life, he began questioning that.

And the only way he could gain the answers he sought was closed to him because Midna had known the Wolf. And despite all they had gone through, all that they had done, she hadn't shared any information with him at all.

So he had gathered what remained of the Mirror, and had convinced Zelda to cast her magic upon it. The Queen of Hyrule had been resistant to the idea from the very beginning, but she had obliged. And that was why he was stepping through the mirror.

Agony took root in his chest as soon as the Twilight Realm came into being around him, and he gasped sharply, falling to the ground. He was being torn apart at the seams, and he could almost taste the blood welling in his throat, hot and choking as his bones shattered and tore. Just as quickly, the pain was gone. He pushed himself up, glancing down at his chest.

He expected some kind of wound, a blade or an arrow or a hole to meet his eyes. Nothing broke the surface of his tunic, and no blood stained its fabric.

A cry from his left made him look up. A Twili woman, long scarlet hair sweeping over one shoulder and black skirts swirling around her legs, ran towards him. Midna. Her steps suddenly faltered, then stopped. Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes growing wide. A single name left her lips, breaking the heavy silence around them.

"Shadow…" Her voice cracked, just as he sensed movement from behind him. He pushed himself up, looking behind him.

And froze.

"Link…Thank you." Scarlet eyes, grey skin, ebon hair. The pale grays and whites of the Wolf clothed him, as the man slowly stood.

He could only stare.

The Wolf stood as a sob shattered the silence again, eyes intent on Midna. The Twili Queen took a step forward, a step that broke into a run as the Wolf swept towards her. He watched, surprised and shocked, as the two embraced. Tears streamed down Midna's cheeks as she clung to the Wolf. She repeated the name over and over again, and the Wolf replied just as fervently with hers.

He closed his eyes.

They were separated. He could no longer feel the soft presence of the Wolf in the very back of his mind. His lips lifted into a smile at the sight, and he realized why Midna had been so adamant about not speaking of the Wolf during their venture. He turned to the portal and stepped through, leaving the two to embrace.

Things were coming together in his mind. The Wolf must have been driven mad with loneliness after a time, and after destroying the curse, the Wolf had been forced to take human form. So the Wolf had sought a way to find Midna again, at the cost of the Wolf's own safety.

Just as he would act if he lost Zelda.

The world swirled about him, and the empty echoes of the Wolf's connection hung like frayed cords at the forefront of his mind as a pair of beautiful cerulean orbs gazed down at him. He lay there for a long time, simply staring back up at Zelda. He could have lost himself in just her eyes alone, in the relief, concern and worry and anger rampaging within them.

"Link…" He pushed himself up so quickly it caught her by surprise, and kissed her. The Wolf was gone! A muffled cry of shock escaped the Queen, before she jerked away, cheeks darkening. He knew, subconsciously there were others around them, but paid them no heed.

"You've been distant for….You acted like I didn't exist until you wanted me to open that portal." Zelda's hushed whisper surprised him more than the Wolf's appearance had. Her pain cut his heart, and he gently lifted her chin up, until she was facing him. His eyes searched hers again, and his gaze softened.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Zelda."

The words were entirely inadequate. Since he had grown worried about the Wolf, he had pushed her away. Ignored her, worried the Wolf would grow violent and she would suffer from it. He had been vague when talking with her, and ended conversations almost as soon as they began.

Purposely, although never intending to harm her.

The slap didn't surprise him, but it still stung. The noise resonated throughout the cavernous, empty hall. Those watching pressed themselves farther away, hiding against white marble walls.

Fear began to take root in his heart. Had he gone too far? She turned away from him, moving as if to stand.

He acted without thought.

She was pinned against him, wrapped securely against his chest in seconds, lying beside him on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"You were saying I was distant." He replied evenly, kissing her again. Her ivory skin was ruby, and when she saw his smile it darkened.

"Let go of me, Link."

"Not until you forgive me."

"Let go!" Her guards just watched in amusement from their respective hiding places. They knew he would never harm her.

She cursed his name, like she usually did when she was beyond furious with him.

But, like usual, at the very end she gave up, and whispered that she forgave him.

So he told her about the Wolf.

"_Your eyes are swallowing me…..It's like I'm sleepwalking…" –Sleepwalking by Bring Me The Horizon_


End file.
